Warriors
This game is based upon the book series Warriors Cats by Erin Hunter, and is released on the Wii in 2007. The gameplay and graphics are similar to Twilight Princess. This game is open world/ action adventure, developed by Ubisoft and published by Nintendo. Gameplay In Warriors, you play as a cats. To most people, this may sound pretty stupid, but I have a different opinion. The cats are wild and split up into 4 clans: ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan. Warriors is somewhat violent, with a blood here and there, and lots of fighting. Another important element in the game is hunting. Hunting is a survival instinct, and you must do it to survive. Each of the clans have borders, and crossing a rival clan usually ends up in a deadly skirmish. The game has a lot of fighting in it, so there are any attacks and combos your cat can unleash. The game is open world, with much adventure and thousands of things to do, as the world of Warrior Cats is huge. One priority is following the Warrior Code, an important code made by the creators of the clans. All cats must follow it, or they are punished. Part of the game is seeing how well you'll live in the wild. If you do not hunt and eat, it will cause a Game Over. If you are attacked by a badger, a fox, or any other threat, you can choose to stay and fight or get help from the clan. Although there is a small chance you'll win the fight by yourself, but you are rewarded if the danger is killed. The combat in the game usually depends on how well you can survive. There are different techniques throughout the game to fight, like the ordinary paw swipe, bites, and tackling. In Warriors, the player has a health bar which is depleted when you take damage and you die if it is fully depleted. There is another meter, called the stamina meter, which determines how much stamina you have. If the Stamina meter is depleted, the player must rest. The entire world has multiple settings, such as Highstones, the Clans camps, Sunningrocks, Twolegplace, and Fourtrees. Most places have different prey, depending on the territory. Plot Prolouge After years of living together, the four clans are going into trouble. New evils are rising, and the season is changing to winter. After a long battle by Sunningrocks, the ThunderClan medicine cat, Spottedleaf finds a prophecy. "Only fire can save the clans." The plot follows the character Fireheart, a former house cat living in the Twolegplace. After seeking adventure and a better life, Fireheart (Rusty at the beginning) ventures into the forest. There, he befriends Graypaw, an apprentice from ThunderClan,Bluestar, the leader of ThunderClan, and a cat named Ravenpaw. However, Rusty also encounters enemies. Longtail, Darkstripe, and Tigerclaw all become rivals of Rusty from the very start. Longtail gets into a fight with Rusty, but is still beaten. Seeing Rusty's strength, Bluestar renames Rusty Firepaw and he is accepted as a new member of ThunderClan. However, Ravenpaw is acting strange because he thinks Tigerclaw is trying to kill him after a skirmish near Sunningrocks, where RiverClans deputy, Oakheart and ThunderClan's deputy, Redtail both died. However, Firepaw does not know about the TigerClaw incident till later. Into the Wild Firepaw is still hard to be accepted into the clan as and apprentice, but luckily he still has his friend Graypaw. Firepaw meets many different cats in the clans, and soon understands there cultures. The four clans believed in a special group called StarClan, the ancestors of the cats that live among the stars. A few weeks after Firepaw's joining, he encounters a strange cat named Yellowfang in the middle of the forest. He helps her and feeds her, but Tigerclaw finds out and reports it to Bluestar. Feeding another cat before their own clan was against the Warrior Code, so Firepaw got in major trouble. Firepaw is put on duty for caring for the strange cat for the next few days. Every full moon, the clans meet at a Gathering, and it's the only time where all the clans are together. During the Gathering, the ShadowClan leader, Brokenstar warns ThunderClan that Yelowfang is dangerous. Brokenstar and ShadowClan was considered bad, because they drove WindClan out of their homes and threatened to do the same to others. However, the cats still listen anyway and come back to the camp, but Firepaw defends Yellowfang, as he knows she is innocent. After a few more days, Firepaw sees that Spottedleaf, the cat he fell in love with is dead. Also, two kits are missing. Firepaw ventures out to find Yellowfang, who is suspected to capture the kits. He also takes Ravenpaw with him, because he reveals Tigerclaw's threat to him. After leaving Ravenpaw at a farm, Firepaw and Graypaw go to ShadowClan. Yellowfang was not the terrible kidnapper at all. Apparently, it was Brokenstar, the leader of ShadowClan, and Clawface, the cat who killed Sottedleaf. After a long and bloody fight, Brokenstar is driven from ShadowClan. Later, at the ThunderClan camp, Yellowfang becomes the new medicine cat, and Firepaw and Graypaw earn their warrior names - Fireheart and Graystripe. Fire and Ice After finally earning their warrior names, Fireheart and Graystripe do their clan duties, such as hunting and patrolling. After a while, they finally earn their first real mission, to find WindClan and bring them back to their homes. And protect the ThunderClan from all the dengour. Forest of Secrets Rising Storm Dangerous Paths The Darkest Hour Characters Heroes *Fireheart - The main character, an oranged fur cat that used to be a kittypet. *Graystripe - Fireheart's best friend, and about the same age. *Bluestar - The leader of ThunderClan for the most of the game, and a good friend of Fireheart. *Sandstorm - Fireheart's friend and later his mate. *Cinderpelt - Fireheart's first apprentice. *Cloudtail - Fireheart's nephew. Enemies *Tigerstar - The main villain of the game. Tries to overthrow Bluestar and kill her. *Darkstripe - Tigerstar's follower. When Tigerstar was exiled from ThunderClan, he chose to stay behind, but betrays ThunderClan in the final battle. *Scourge - The leader of BloodClan, a band of tough rogues that live in Twolegplace. Gallery aweeee.png firr.png|Fireheart imagesCAM3Y5FT.jpg|Graystripe imagesCAIAGSN2.jpg|Tigerclaw imagesCAM7O7IT.jpg|Bluestar cdcdcc.png|Cinderpelt fsgdthfyjgk.png|Yellowfang Scourge-forever-warriors-cats-32829180-600-941.jpg|Scourge imagesCAEICCUR.jpg|The Darkest Hour fdgchkj.png|The Darkest Hour 2 frgdxszdfgsxrfg.png|Scourge killing Tigerstar stgdetyd.png|A map of the game Category:Warriors Series Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:RPG Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Wii games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo Wii Games Category:Cats Category:Violence Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo Wii Category:Ubisoft Category:Strategy Category:Series Category:Open World Category:Open-World Category:Wii Category:Blood Category:"T" rated Category:Megadream Category:Sandbox Category:Battle Category:Rated T